icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1994-95 WCHA season
| TitleCount = 10th | Coach = Jeff Sauer | CoachCount = 5th | MVP = Kirk Daubenspeck | MVPTeam = Wisconsin | Attendance = 55,908 | prevseason_year = 1994 | prevseason_link = 1994 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 1996 | nextseason_link = 1996 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }}The 1995 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 36th conference playoff in league history and 43rd season where a WCHA champion was crowned. The tournament was played between March 10 and March 18, 1995. First round games were played at home team campus sites while all 'Final Five' matches were held at the Civic Center in St. Paul, Minnesota. By winning the tournament, Wisconsin was awarded the Broadmoor Trophy and received the WCHA's automatic bid to the 1995 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The first round of the postseason tournament featured a best-of-three games format. All ten conference teams participated in the tournament and were seeded No. 1 through No. 10 according to their final conference standing, with a tiebreaker system used to seed teams with an identical number of points accumulated. The top five seeded teams each earned home ice and hosted one of the lower seeded teams. The winners of the first round series advanced to the Civic Center for the WCHA Final Five, the collective name for the quarterfinal, semifinal, and championship rounds. The Final Five uses a single-elimination format. Teams were re-seeded No. 1 through No. 5 according to the final regular season conference standings, with the top three teams automatically advancing to the semifinals and the remaining two playing in a quarterfinal game. The semifinal pitted the top remaining seed against the winner of the quarterfinal game while the two other teams that received byes were matched against one another with the winners advancing to the championship game and the losers meeting in a Third Place contest. The Tournament Champion received an automatic bid to the 1995 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket Teams are reseeded after the first round Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (1) Colorado College vs. (10) Alaska-Anchorage (2) Wisconsin vs. (9) Northern Michigan (3) Denver vs. (8) Michigan Tech (4) Minnesota vs. (7) Minnesota-Duluth (5) St. Cloud State vs. (6) North Dakota Quarterfinal (4) Minnesota vs. (6) North Dakota Semifinals (1) Colorado College vs. (4) Minnesota (2) Wisconsin vs. (3) Denver Third Place (3) Denver vs. (4) Minnesota Championship (1) Colorado College vs. (2) Wisconsin Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Jason Elders (Denver) *F Peter Geronazzo (Colorado College) *F Ryan Kraft (Minnesota) *D Eric Rud (Colorado College) *D Mark Strobel (Wisconsin) *G Kirk Daubenspeck* (Wisconsin) * Most Valuable Player(s) See also *Western Collegiate Hockey Association men's champions References External links *WCHA.com *1994–95 WCHA Standings *1994–95 NCAA Standings *2012–13 Alaska-Anchorage Seawolves Media Guide *2013–14 Colorado College Tigers Media Guide *2013–14 Denver Pioneers Media Guide *2013–14 Minnesota Golden Gophers Media Guide *2012–13 Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs Media Guide *2013–14 North Dakota Hockey Media Guide *2006–07 Northern Michigan Wildcats Media Guide *2011–12 St. Cloud State Huskies Media Guide *2003–04 Wisconsin Badgers Media Guide Category:1995 in hockey Category:Western Collegiate Hockey Association